


Ivory And Emeralds

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Vincent, duty, and the tasks an immortal may set for himself.





	Ivory And Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LookingForDroids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/gifts).



It was ... interesting, Vincent supposed, both as a study in change and a study in his own stubborn inability to let go --

\-- a flaw he could admit to, now, if only to himself --

\-- to choose to return to Midgar's shattered corpse, time and again, to see the slow emerald tide's encroachment over that wound in Gaia's flesh.

In silence, he scaled a crumbling spear of steel; a perch well suited for quiet contemplation.

Because this year, now; this marked the last of Vincent's wider pilgrimage.

There were no more pale bones of lost ones to deliver back to Gaia's embrace.


End file.
